undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Fitzgerald (LoT)
'''Nolan Fitzgerald '''is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Nolan grew up in a little house due to his family having financial problems. At the age of four he lost his father because he was stabbed by a criminal. Nolan was very affected by the death of his father and still misses him. Shortly after starting high school he began to bully people. He got into trouble commonly and caused the death of a student. Nolan had regret and began to understand why people don't like bullying. He redeemed himself and cleaned up his bully act. He became a lot nicer after being done with bullying. He graduated from high school and attended the university of Pennsylvania. He became better and had good grades. One day, his mother was diagnosed with cancer and died of it a year later. Nolan was all alone now. Post-Apocalypse At some point, Nolan met up with the group staying at the farm; and was shot by a bandit. Luckily, under the care from Grace, he was able to make a full recovery. After that, he stayed in the background for a while, but he luckily survived the attack on the farm, and helped lead the survivors to safety. The first night of arriving at the police station, with a lot of the building not searched, both Nolan and Brandon went to check out the bathroom. Upon hearing a noise coming from a room, the two searched the dark room, and found a zombified Vince behind the bars of one of the cells. There, they are confronted by an unstable Drew, who pulled a gun at the two, claiming Vince was still alive. Nolan tried persuading Drew that he wasn't, and after a standoff, Nolan shot a bow and arrow through Vince's chest, which did nothing, but earn Nolan a shot in the gut. Nolan stumbled backwards right into the grasp of Vince, who tore into his neck. He quickly died from blood loss. After Drew killed Brandon, Nolan had already reanimated and pounced on top of Drew. Nolan tore into Drew and eventually killed him. He was put down by Ike who bashed his brains in. Personality Nolan is very cold towards strangers but is nice among his friends. Times were tough when he was young, he only wants to talk about it to someone very close to him. He also cares about his loved ones and never leaves someone behind. Relationships Kelly Gay The two were shown as good friends, the two knowing each other from before the apocalypse, in their college days. Nolan liked to joke around with her, calling her "boo" and it was mentioned by Nolan that they partied together. Vince Dallas Not much interaction was shown between the two, but from what was seen it could be inferred they were on good terms, as they played darts with each other during the blizzard. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Zombies *Jamie Manning (Before Reanimation) *Drew Radke (Infected) Death *Drew Radke (Caused) *Vince Dallas (Infected) *Ike Dennis (Zombified) After a standoff between Nolan and Drew, Drew shot Nolan in the abdomen, sending him into the grasp of the zombified Vince who started to tear into him. After Nolan reanimated, he was put down by Ike, who bashed his head in with a crowbar. Trivia *Nolan was created by TheFlyingDutchman *Nolan appeared in a total of 9 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters